1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of biology. In a particular embodiment, it relates to peptides, polynucleotides, and compositions useful to monitor or elicit an immune response to selected tumor-associated antigens.
2. Related Art
The field of immunotherapy is yielding new approaches for the treatment of cancer, including the development of improved cancer vaccines (Krul, K. G., Decision Resources, 10.1-10.25 (1998)). While vaccines provide a mechanism of directing immune responses towards the tumor cells, there are a number of mechanisms by which tumor cells circumvent immunological processes (Pardoll, D. M., Nature Medicine (Vaccine Supplement), 4:525-531 (1998)). Recent advances indicate that the efficacy of peptide vaccines may be increased when combined with approaches which enhance the stimulation of immune responses, such as the use of Interleukin-2 or autologous dendritic cells (DC) (Abbas et al., eds., Cellular and Molecular Immunology, 3rd Edition, W. B. Saunders Company, pub. (1997)).
In a Phase I study, Murphy, et al., demonstrated that Human Leukocyte Antigen (HLA)-A2-binding peptides corresponding to sequences present in prostate specific antigen (PSA) stimulated specific cytotoxic T-cell lymphocyte (CTL) responses in patients with prostate cancer (Murphy et al., The Prostate 29:371-380 (1996)). Rosenberg, et al., evaluated the safety and mechanism of action of a synthetic HLA-A2 binding peptide derived from the melanoma associated antigen, gp100, as a cancer vaccine to treat patients with metastatic melanoma (Rosenberg et al., Nature Med., 4:321-327 (1998)). Based on immunological assays, 91% of patients were successfully immunized with the synthetic peptide. In addition, 42% (13/31) of patients who received the peptide vaccine in combination with IL-2 treatment, demonstrated objective cancer responses. In addition, Nestle, et al., reported the vaccination of 16 melanoma patients with peptide- or tumor lysate-pulsed DC (Nestle et al., Nature Med 4:328-332 (1998)). Peptide-pulsed DC induced immune responses in 11/12 patients immunized with a vaccine comprised of 1-2 peptides. Objective responses were evident in 5/16 (3 peptide-pulsed, 2 tumor-lysate pulsed) patients evaluated in this study. These Phase I safety studies provided evidence that HLA-A2 binding peptides of known tumor-associated antigens demonstrate the expected mechanism of action. These vaccines were generally safe and well tolerated. Vaccine molecules related to at least four cancer antigens, CEA, HER2/neu, MAGE2, and, MAGE3 have been disclosed. (Kawashima et al., Human Immunology, 59:1-14 (1998))
Preclinical studies have shown that vaccine-pulsed DC mediate anti-tumor effects through the stimulation of antigen-specific CTL (Mandelboim et al., Nature Med, 1: 1179-1183 (1995); Celluzzi et al., J Exp Med 183:283-287 (1996); Zitvogel et al., J Exp Med 183:87-97 (1996); Mayordomo et al., Nature Med 1:1297-1302 (1995)). CTL directly lyse tumor cells and also secrete an array of cytokines such as interferon gamma (IFNγ), tumor necrosis factor (TNF) and granulocyte-macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF), that further amplify the immune reactivity against the tumor cells. CTL recognize tumor associated antigens (TAA) in the form of a complex composed of 8-11 amino acid residue peptide epitopes, bound to Major Histocompatibility Complex (MHC) molecules (Schwartz, B. D., The human major histocompatibility complex HLA in basic & clinical immunology Stites et al., eds., Lange Medical Publication: Los Altos, pp. 52-64, 4th ed.). Peptide epitopes are generated through intracellular processing of proteins. The processed peptides bind to newly synthesized MHC molecules and the epitope-MHC complexes are expressed on the cell surface. These epitope-MHC complexes are recognized by the T cell receptor of the CTL. This recognition event is required for the activation of CTL as well as induction of the effector functions such as lysis of the target tumor cell.
MHC molecules are highly polymorphic proteins that regulate T cell responses (Schwartz, B. D., The human major histocompatibility complex HLA in basic & clinical immunology Stites et al., eds., Lange Medical Publication: Los Altos, pp. 52-64, 4th ed.). The species-specific MHC homologues that display CTL epitopes in humans are termed human leukocyte antigen (“HLA”). HLA class I molecules can be divided into several families or “supertypes” based upon their ability to bind similar repertoires of peptides. Vaccines which bind to multiple HLA supertypes, such as for example A2, A3, and B7, will afford broad, non-ethnically biased population coverage. As seen in Table 9, population coverage is approximately 84-90% for various ethnicities, with an average coverage of the sample ethnicities at approximately 87%.
One of the main factors contributing to the dynamic interplay between host and disease is the immune response mounted against the pathogen, infected cell, or malignant cell. In many conditions such immune responses control the disease. Several animal model systems and prospective studies of natural infection in humans suggest that immune responses against a pathogen can control the pathogen, prevent progression to severe disease and/or eliminate the pathogen. A common theme is the requirement for a multispecific T cell response, and that narrowly focused responses appear to be less effective.
In the cancer setting there are several findings that indicate that immune responses can impact neoplastic growth:
First, the demonstration in many different animal models, that anti-tumor T cells, restricted by MHC class I, can prevent or treat tumors.
Second, encouraging results have come from immunotherapy trials.
Third, observations made in the course of natural disease correlated the type and composition of T cell infiltrate within tumors with positive clinical outcomes (Coulie P G, et al. Antitumor immunity at work in a melanoma patient In Advances in Cancer Research, 213-242, 1999).
Moreover, tumors commonly have the ability to mutate, thereby changing their immunological recognition. For example, the presence of monospecific CTL was also correlated with control of tumor growth, until antigen loss emerged (Riker A, et al., Immune selection after antigen-specific immunotherapy of melanoma Surgery, August: 126(2):112-20, 1999; Marchand M, et al., Tumor regressions were observed in patients with metastatic melanoma treated with an antigenic peptide derived from the MAGE-3 gene and presented by HLA-A1 Int. J. Cancer 80(2):219-30, Jan. 18, 1999). Similarly, loss of beta 2 microglobulin was detected in 5/13 lines established from melanoma patients after receiving immunotherapy at the National Cancer Institute (Restifo N P, et al., Loss of functional Beta2-microglobulin in metastatic melanomas from five patients receiving immunotherapy Journal of the National Cancer Institute, Vol. 88 (2), 100-108, January 1996). It has long been recognized that HLA class I is frequently altered in various tumor types. This deservation has led to a hypothesis that this phenomenon might reflect immune pressure exerted on the tumor by means of class I restricted CTL. The extent and degree of alteration in HLA class I expression appears to be reflective of past immune pressures, and may also have prognostic value (van Duinen S G, et al., Level of HLA antigens in locoregional metastases and clinical course of the disease in patients with melanoma Cancer Research 48, 1019-1025, February 1988; Möller P, et al., Influence of major histocompatibility complex class I and II antigens on survival in colorectal carcinoma Cancer Research 51, 729-736, January 1991). Taken together, these observations provide a rationale for immunotherapy of cancer and infectious disease, and suggest effective strategies that are needed to counteract the complex series of pathological changes associated with disease.
The frequency of alterations in class I expression is the subject of numerous studies (Algarra I, et al., The HLA crossroad in tumor immunology Human Immunology 61, 65-73, 2000). Rees and Mian estimate allelic loss to occur overall in 3-20% of tumors, and allelic deletion to occur in 15-50% of tumors. It should be noted that each cell carries two separate sets of class I genes, each gene carrying one HLA-A and one HLA-B locus. Thus, fully heterozygous individuals carry two different HLA-A molecules and two different HLA-B molecules. Accordingly, the actual frequency of losses for any specific allele could be as little as one quarter of the overall frequency. They also note that, in general, a gradient of expression exists between normal cells, primary tumors and metastatic tumors. In a study from Natali and coworkers (Natali P G, et al., Selective changes in expression of HLA class I polymorphic determinants in human solid tumors PNAS USA 86:6719-6723, September 1989), solid tumors were investigated for total HLA expression, using the W6/32 antibody, and for allele-specific expression of the A2 antigen, as evaluated by use of the BB7.2 antibody. Tumor samples were derived from primary or metastatic tumors, for 13 different tumor types, and scored as “negative” if less than 20%, “reduced” if in the 30-80% range, and “normal” above 80%. All tumors, both primary and metastatic, were HLA positive with W6/32. In terms of A2 expression, a reduction was noted in 16.1% of the cases, and A2 was scored as undetectable in 39.4% of the cases. Gamido and coworkers (Gamido F, et al., Natural history of HLA expression during tumour development Immunol Today 14(10):491-99, 1993) emphasize that HLA changes appear to occur at a particular step in the progression from benign to most aggressive. Jiminez et al (Jiminez P, et al., Microsatellite instability analysis in tumors with different mechanisms for total loss of HLA expression. Cancer Immunol Immunother 48:684-90, 2000) have analyzed 118 different tumors (68 colorectal, 34 laryngeal and 16 melanomas). The frequencies reported for total loss of HLA expression were 11% for colon, 18% for melanoma and 13% for larynx. Thus, HLA class I expression is altered in a large fraction of the tumor types, possibly as a reflection of immune pressure, or simply a reflection of the accumulation of pathological changes and alterations in diseased cells.
A majority of tumors express HLA class I, with a general tendency for the more severe alterations to be found in later stage and less differentiated tumors. This pattern is encouraging in the context of immunotherapy, especially considering that: 1) the relatively low sensitivity of immunohistochemical techniques might underestimate HLA expression in tumors; 2) class I expression can be induced in tumor cells as a result of local inflammation and lymphokine release; and, 3) class I negative cells are sensitive to lysis by NK cells.
Currently there are a number of unmet needs in the area of cancer treatment. This is evidenced by the side effects associated with existing therapies employed for cancer treatment and the fact that less than 50% of patients are cured by current therapies. Therefore, an opportunity exists for a product with the ability to either increase response rates, duration of response, overall survival, disease free survival and/or quality of life.